My Pet Raccoon: Rascal's Beginning/Characters
Characters from the movie My Pet Raccoon: Rascal's Beginning. Rascal Rascal is the young son of Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon. He is in fond of food and is very playful. Rascal also has a crush on a girl raccoon but got sent away into a zoo. He loves to carry around his favorite corn cob with him whenever he goes. As a teen, He tries to breed with Petunia a raccoon but she got in trouble by her father. He is still leader in the forest. Rocko Rocko is Rascal's brother. He has scruffy hair forming into an afro. He lives with Riba and Rita in an old oak tree. Riba & Rita Rascal's twin sisters that do the same things. Riba has a yellow dress while Rita has a red dress. They are always careful. Mr. & Mrs. Raccoon They are the parents of Rascal, Rocko, Riba and Rita. Mrs. Raccoon sing lullabies to them when they were babies but protects them while her husband gets food ready for breakfest, lunch and dinner. Her husband got killed in a wildfire that their children survived and are now orphans. She got married to Petunia's father at the end. Petunia Petunia is Rascal's girlfriend. She got in trouble by her father that she is not old enough for mating. At the end, she married a different raccoon by the name of Blazer Foxstein Foxstein is the film's villian. At the end of the film, He died while his 4 children are adopted by his sister, Rosita. Harry Harry is a porcupine and is Rascal's best friend. He is smart and makes great castles. He is also a great singer. In the middle of the film, he fell in love with a female porcupine named Harriet. Harriet Harriet is a female porcupine who has a flower on her hair. She is Harry's girlfriend. Blazer A raccoon bully who always bully Rascal. At the end, he got married. He is ultra smart than the other animal kids. Heather A little rabbit child who is sweet but turns scary doing tantrums. She is loveable and doesn't like tantrum plants. Ameila Ameila is a baby bald eagle who hatched in her mother's feet. She fleed to join the gang. Borris Borris is a friendly adult moose who helped Rascal, Harry, Heather, Rocko, Riba and Rita escape the wildfire. At the end, he was married to a girl moose. Babs Babs is a canary who saved the kids from being dead. She is wise and hosts cheerleading with the other birds. Margo Margo is a toucan who is a cheerleader. She is proud and cheerful. Scarlet Scarlet is a parrot who is a cheerleader. She is spunky and loves to sing. Breezy Breezy is a little blue penguin who is a cheerleader. She was born in the arctic. Fern Fern is a squirrel who is a cheerleader. She became one by accident. Pipper Pipper is a hyper flying squirrel who is a cheerleader. She loves to climb up trees. Cleo Cleo is a pigeon who is the leader. She speaks in a french accent and is big. Harry's Parents Harry's Mother and Father are 2 porcupines that are seen in the film. His wife is a flower worker while her husband is a food gather like Rascal's Father before his death. Heather's Mother Heather's Mother is a sweet mother rabbit and is a single after her 1st husband died doing a car crash. She is tender to her daughter everyday and sing special lullabies to her everynight. Doing the film, She got a new husband where Rascal, Harry and Heather ran to the streets. Dr. Wolverine Dr. Wolverine is a wolverine doctor at the forest. She took care of Harry after he got scratched by a cat.